Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon is a channel owned by Viacom,and there ar too little GOOD shows on there(Stupid Viacom).So,yeah.I only like Spongebob. Mochlum's Review Spongebob '- Me no likey. Me actually hatey. Me like P&F instead. '''iCarly '- NOOOO! Everyone is ugly and the show is predictable. Romance, teens, blah blah blah. Hate it. 'Big Time Rush '- EEEWW! Worst actors. Worst show. Worst idea. HATE IT! 'Victorious '-Same as above. 'Fairly Odd Parents '- Okay... not my favorite. Some of it is kinda funny, tough. Like the genie episode. And "Dinkleburg..." 'TUFF Puppy '- SUCH an O.W.C.A. ripoff. Never will be near as good. 'Penguins of Madagasgar '- One of the only good shows on Nick. Very funny. The new episodes are getting worse, though, they're all predictable or boring and are usually just characters returning. 'Planet Sheen '- LAAAME. CC00's Reviev 'Spongebob -' I like the show but its starting to loose its touch. I mean, the newer pisodes aren't as good and they show it way too often so its starting to get kinda predictable. I say it might fall apart in a few years but it might not because it is a good show and is popular around the world. '''iCarly - Don't insult me for this but this is one if my favorite shows on nick. Yes I know I'm a boy a- QUIT TOUCHING MY STUFF! Wait, what were we talking about again? Oh right, RANDOM DANCING!!!!!! Big Time Rush - More like BIG TIME LOSERS! When you make a teen show, focus on the girls. iCarly was good and Victorious is okay but this is HORRIBLE! Victorious - Okay. Not as good as Big Time Rush but much better than iCarly. Wait, its the other way around.... not as good as iCarly but much better than Big Time Rush. Fairly Odd Parents - SOLID! This is an awesome show. It's so funny! I'm really a fan of Crocker. I don't care for the Wisholigies too much..... excpecially the 2nd one........ but I LOVE THIS SHOW! But I like P&F more. T.U.F.F. Puppy '''- A pretty good show! I think it might be slightly ripping off the O.W.C.A from Phineas and Ferb but WHO CARES! IT STILL IS FUNNY! More soon! Kh2cool's review '''Spongebob:One of the only good shows that comes on.I love all the epsisodes. Icarly:Okay I used to like Icarly but when Season One came to an end it sucked.After watching season 2 it was like Transformers 2 all over.(Don't watch Transformers 2 watch the first movie) Big Time Rush:Heh Heh CC00 was right that's why their called big time their big time loosers.Don't hear their songs or else your ears will explode. Victorious:I didn't even make it through one minute of the first episode without turning the channel.Not funny.Sucks.Don't watch it.Espically after that dumb music video of that Micheal Jackson song. T.U.F.F. Puppy:I love T.U.F.F Puppy it is not an O.W.A.C.A rip-off at all,but I do like Fairlyodd Parents a lot better. Planet Sheen:Planet Sheen sucks it lame,its stupid and the computer animation its nothing like Jimmy Neutron I recommend watching Jimmy Neutron better. Penguins of Madagascar:The Penguins of Madagascar is not all that bad actually and if you like the penguins from madagascar i reccomend you watch this show.On the other hand I wish Alex,Marty,Melmon and Gloria would at least be secondary characters because those 4 are the reason I like Madagascar. Fanboy and Chum Chum:Its okay I guess.But on the other hand the music is annoying,the animation is terrible,the songs are annoying and I can sit around all day and watch the same freeking episodes. Fairlyodd Parents:I love Fairlyodd parents and always had.But I strongly prefered it the most when its was just Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda in the 2004 episodes.But still I like it the only episode I don't like is "Spellementery" because Its not that good.Grow up timmy turner is okay i guess but i don't like it. True Jackson:This is the dumbest show ever created and I hope it says off Television, Now updating a regret what I said I watched a little big and it was that bad to be honest it wasn't bad. Naked Brothers Band:The lamest,Dumbest,Stupidest show I've ever watched it sucks and stinks and I hate it that's why is canceled. Danny Phantom:I'm not feeling Danny Phantom like I do Fairlyodd Parents or Tuff Puppy just not good Still like dumb teenagers. Avatar the Last airbender:All the way its my favorite show on Nick along with Sb and FOP.I love it.Its so cool for words. Rugrats:My favorite nick rewind show ever I love it along with All grown up. Tornadospeed's Review SpongeBob SquarePants - The best show on this channel I think (still not as good as Phineas and Ferb). I actaully enjoy watching the newer episodes more than older ones (XD I bet people will rage at me for saying that). iCarly - It used to be good, I don't like the newer episodes. Overall, it's watchable. Better than the teen stuff on Disney. Victorious - Boorrriiing. Big Time Rush '''- The episodes whos center plot doesn't focus on romance (and the subplots too) are actualle pretty good. BUT, there aren't any episodes that don't focus on romace, so the show sucks. '''T.U.F.F. Puppy - Watchable. It feels rip-offy of O.W.C.A. form Phineas and Ferb though. It also feels weird to hear "secret agent", in the fact that everybody knows about TUFF and their headquarters is there out in the open where everyone can see it. Penguins of Madagascar - One of my favorite shows! The only things I don't understand are how the lemurs came to the zoo and how the penguins built (if they built it) their underground lair. But it's very awesome! I wished it aired more. Fairly Odd Parents - It's really good, but it doesn't come on often. (Out of stuff to say) Planet Sheen - Fails in comparrison to the original Jimmy Neutron series which they don't show anymore. Faves3000's Review Spongebob-The only show I ACTUALLY like,because I still see Spongebob for it's hilarity and what made it great. iCarly-Some random sitcom crap that's partially enjoyable. Ihave mixed feelings about it ending. Big Time Rush-Meh. Sometimes I like it, sometimes I don't. Victorious-I like it,but It's only THIS far away from the main problem about Nick reality shows:Romance.It ALREADY had a few minor problems about the topic already! T.U.F.F. Puppy-It's a good show,admittedly!I like th plot,concept,and the overall product!But it DOES have it's embarrasing moments. Penguins Of Madagascar-An awesome show about awesome penguins. What else is there to say? Fairly Odd Parents-Fairly awesome. It's a shame that we barely see any new episodes nowadays Kung-Fu Panda-Decent enough, but it can get a bit stupid sometimes... The Legend Of Korra-Seems a little interesting, but I don' watch it all the time. Figure It Out-I love the revival as much as the original series! It can get so weird at times. Splatalot-An obvious Wipeout ripoff, but hilarious nonetheless. Brian's Review Spongebob-'''The one and only show I like! It's so funny! '''Penguins Of Madagascar-EPIC WIN! Who don't like a scret agent? Sadly it doesn't air anymore :( Fairly Odd Parents-'''A funny show! Just one word, EPIC Tpffan's Review Spongebob: It was good for the first three seasons, then it went downhill iCarly: The only good show on Nick Victorious: Meh...But Victoria Justice's songs are catchy. Big Time Rush:...Ew. That is all. TUFF Puppy: Seems like a Perry the Platypus ripoff Fairly OddParents: A good show. True Jackson, VP: Okay, but meh Planet Sheen: LAME, and Jimmy Neutron was WAY better. Fanboy and Chum Chum: THIS IS THE WORST SHOW I HAVE EVER SEEN! MarioPhineas76's Review '''Spongebob: '''It's a funnny show, but I like the episodes from 2005, 2006, and 2007. '''Fairly OddParents: '''Oh heck yeah this is an awsome show the best show on Nickelodeon right now and Cosmo is funny and Poof is cute. '''iCarly: '''I used to be a fan of the show, but now I'm not anymore but I still say it's ok. '''Victorious: '''Never watched it so I have nothing to say. '''Big Time Rush: HOW CAN MY SISTER LIKE THIS SHOW??????!?!!!!!!!! The show's wierd, but I like that it uses cartoon sound effects. TUFF Puppy: '''I know everyones saying it's a Perry ripoff, but the show is still good. '''True Jackson VP: '''It's ok '''Planet Sheen: '''1 word.... weird '''Penguins of Madagascar: '''The show is just plain epic. '''Fanboy and Chum Chum: '''What the hell was I watching. IT"S HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!! Gray Pea Shooters Review: '''Spongebob: '''I went from Think its ok to hating it. Then back to loving it. Over All: ***** Five Stars '''Fairy Odd Parents: '''This show is still on? Dinkleburg... Meh its ok i just stop watching it. I think its predictible. But thats every show. Over All: **** Four Stars '''True Jackson VP: '''Also...this show is still on? Its likly a rip of of i carly... Over All: ? Cause i never watched it. '''Penguins of Madagascar: '''GREAT SHOW!!! But needs more action. IM RICO! Over All:**** Four Stars '''Planet Sheen: I dunno Over All:? Only watched one episode Fan Boy And Chum Chum: '''This show.... one word..........lame. Over All:* ONE STAR!!! '''i Carly: '''T_T does anyone hate this show as much as i do? LAME! ARHH! It was ok for a LITTLE bit... Over All:** Two Stars '''Victorious: '''I truly HATE This Show i do! I HATE IT! (Dies) Over All: Negative Four Stars '''Big Time Rush: '''This show stinks. I can't Take this stuiped show... Over All: Negative One Stars '''Avater Last air Bender: '''I like this show its cool i didn't see the whole thing. Over All: **** Four Stars '''Danny Phantom: '''I know you know what im gonna say...this show is still on??? I didn't like it. It creeped me out. Over All: *** Three Stars... err mabey 2 NermalTheBunny's Review '''Spongebob (Both 1999-2004 and 2005-present) - BEST SHOW EVER! iCarly - A first live-action show on Nick, I don't like it. Big Time Rush - This show stinks. Victorious - Same as above T.U.F.F. Puppy - Not a rip-off of O.W.C.A., It's good Penguins of Madagascar - Awesome Fairly OddParents -''' Same as SpongeBob 'Planet Sheen -' If Jimmy Neutron's script looks different, Planet Sheen is way better. '''Fanboy and Chum Chum - It's great. Barnyard - I like this show. True Jackson VP -''' LAME! 'The Naked Brothers Band -' I hate it, Same as ANA '''Danny Phantom - I like Danny Phantom 'Avatar: The Last Airbender '- I still like this show and animes. CCs and Cream ""'avatar da lat arbende an legen koraa'"" = it gud i raely leik et im i n luv wit E.T. unly gud shos un heer root beer float MrJoshbumstead's revew SpongeBob- The best Nick show I've ever watched. Spongebob is so funny & realy there were only 2 episodes I didnt like. The rest are EPIC! Blues Clues- I still like that show even though it was made for kids Barnyard- The film & TV Show is oh so funny iCarly- The only episode I liked was the one w/ Pak-Rat (because its a spoof of Pac-Man). The rest are dum Dora the Explorer- I used to love that show but now I think its to old school & spanish Penguins Of Madagascar- I saw some episodes of the show & they were pretty awsome & somewhat funny Invader Zim- I've heard of that show but I never seen it. Rawrlego EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE AwesomeCartoonFan01's review SpongeBob (1998-2004) - It was epik. SpongeBob (2004- Now) - Ehh... Some of them are good, others...Not so much iCarly - Liked it for awhile, then lost interest in it. Now, I kinda sorta don't like it. T.U.F.F Puppy - It's okie. I don't watch it often, but it's good. Jimmy Neutron - EPIC! Planet Sheen - When I first heard about it, I was "OH MY GLOB YESH!". When I saw it the first time, I was "YESH!" Now, ".....Meh." Fairly Oddparents - Not really interested in in anymoar. Barnyard - What I said for T.U.F.F Puppy Penguins of Madagascar - SO AWESOME! Victorious - Ugh. Just.....Ugh. Big Time Idiots Rush - .....Seriously? (and the only character I like is Kendall's sister. Probably gonna get hate for saying that) Ghostos Reviews Spongebob:Same thing as MrJoshBumstead Dora:Terrible Penguins of Madagascar: I like it. Fairly Oddparents:I kinda like it. T.U.FF Puppy:Same as Penguins of Madagascar Blues Clues:Dum Olivia:Dumber then Blues Clues. Fredthefish's Review Spongebob from 1999 to 2005: So epicly random and hilarious! Almost as epic as P&F. Spongebob from 2006 to present: WORST SHOW EVER! Fairly Oddparents: Like Spongebob from '99 to '05, epicly random and hilarious. Dinkleberg... Jimmy Neutron: Also epic, I miss it. Everything else: Horrible. What happened to this channel? Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Spongebob Category:Random Works! Category:Reviews Category:Channels Category:Dinkleberg...